warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ShiverTheIceWing/my theory for the new arc (contains spoilers)
SPOILER ALERT: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR LOST STARS ''AND ''THE SILENT THAW So. Those of you who have read Lost Stars ''and ''The Silent Thaw ''know that Bramblestar is possessed. By what? Clearly not a StarClan cat. And we also know that Shadowsight is the last link to StarClan...right? Well, first I'm going to address the voice that told Shadowsight about the codebreakers. Let's review the setting of the voice: pitch blackness. Not the sunny meadows of StarClan, nor the fungus-ridden forest of the Dark Forest. Just empty blackness. Now, listen to this: Spottedleaf and Tigerstar I both had their spirits killed. To quote the Ultimate Guide, Tigerstar I's spirit went to a place 'darker than any warrior's dream'. The voice that spoke to Shadowsight was in darkness. Coincidence? I think not. The voice talking to Shadowsight is Tigerstar I. You're probably doubting me right now, aren't you? But wait! I have even more proof! The voice told Shadowsight about the codebreakers. What did Tigerstar I hate? Cats who broke the warrior code. Think about it. His father, Pinestar, broke the code by leaving to become a kittypet. Tigerstar I spent his early life in shame because of it. He also tried to drive out all half-Clan cats. While his goal throughout his existence was to gain power, he is no longer in a position to do that, so he is clearly trying to destroy the codebreakers that brought such shame upon him. Which leads me to my next theory: Tigerstar I is possessing Bramblestar. Once more, I have proof: When Lionblaze and Spotfur crossed the border, Lionblaze was punished much more harshly than Spotfur was. Lionblaze also happens to be half-Clan. Now, let's remember what Tigerstar I tried to do to the half-Clan cats: He tried to kill them all off. Possessed Bramblestar also spoke very strongly against the codebreakers, banging on and on about how they needed to atone. It would fit with Tigerstar I's issues with codebreakers. Possessed Bramblestar is also making everyone let him eat before the rest of the Clan. We know Tigerstar I was incredibly narcissistic and selfish. Now, let's remember another thing he did: He sent Sparkpelt to the abandoned Twoleg nest. Where someone had been luring dogs for a long time. Let's see. Who else lured dogs to try to kill other cats? Tigerstar I. Now, it may not be Tigerstar I who is possessing Bramblestar. My other candidate is Ashfur. Remember when he tried to kill Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf because he thought they were Squirrelflight's kits? Lionblaze was ''exiled ''for a ''quarter-moon ''for trespassing on WindClan territory. Spotfur was only isolated from the Clan. Ashfur would also vote against codebreakers. After all, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were half-Clan, and we know how much Ashfur hated them. And anyone else notice how Possessed Bramblestar was making Squirrelflight stay in their den with him for majority of the time? Ashfur was ''obsessed ''with Squirrelflight. He was also alive when Tigerstar I lured the dogs. His own mother was used to give them a taste for cat blood. He would absolutely kill Sparkpelt, because she was the daughter of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, not Squirrelflight and Ashfur. And let's remember Shadowsight's first vision of the arc. In that vision, Shadowsight was being choked by ash. (I'm just gonna say: I knew Shadowsight's connection wasn't with StarClan from the first book. I want bragging rights XD) Thank you for coming to my TED talk. Edit: After finishing ''The Silent Thaw, I am more sure than ever that it is Tigerstar I who is possessing Bramblestar and Tigerstar I who is talking to Shadowsight. On his way to the Moonpool, Shadowsight was attacked. It described the attacker's paws as 'big' and 'heavy'. Tigerstar I was a huge cat. Category:Blog posts